Riza's Weakness
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: One-shot; Riza/Reiri. Reiri accidentally discovers Riza's little weakness.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Princess Resurrection.

Haha! I think I might've found a new fandom to step into! With the recent discovery of Reiri/Riza (in what I like to call "R&R" =P), I've grown quite fond of this title and have a couple of plot bunnies hopping about. =) Little note: I'm more of a fan of the manga than the anime, so most of the stuff I reference will be from there.

Anyway, this is just a short, humorous one-shot. Hopefully I can cook up something more substantial next time. ^^ Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>"That is the <em>last<em> time I ever allow you to walk within ten feet of me!" Riza stormed into the living room and fell onto the couch, her drenched clothes slowly wetting the fabric underneath. Her amber eyes turned to glower at the next figure to enter through the door.

"I was about to fall into the lake and you were the closest thing within reach. What else was I suppose to do?" Unlike Riza, Reiri was completely dry and took her seat next to the half-breed werewolf. She cleared her throat and turned to look at Hime to give her report on what they found, but was quickly cut off by a retort from her left:

"Can't you float, or did you forget that while you were flailing your arms about?" the redhead countered.

Red eyes glared, but she didn't raise her voice. Instead the vampire smirked, the tips of her fangs protruding onto her bottom lip, "I grabbed a hold on you because I knew you'd at least know how to doggy-paddle, bitch."

"Alright, that's it!" Riza jumped up, her arms morphing into their werewolf form within seconds. "Let's see how you like being tossed around, vampire slut!" She clamped her paw around Reiri's head and was about to lift the pureblooded vampire into the air, when Reiri yanked the hand off and held it in a vice-like grip.

Before they could continue, however, the owner of the house spoke up in a level voice, "Enough, you two." Hime continued, "It's crucial that we figure out this mystery by tonight, so may I please have the report?"

Having her bravado deflated due to the interruption, Riza sat down on the chair with an audible humph, "Yeah yeah, give 'er the report, Reiri."

A couple seconds passed and nothing happened.

"Reiri?"

Riza turned her gaze to see the vampire still gripping her paw in a supernaturally strong hold, intensely gazing down at the underside of her paw. Wildman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Oi, vampire," she lightly tried to yank her paw free, but the vampire wouldn't let up, "can I have my hand back?"

"Your paw…" the vampire trailed off, her crimson red eyes continuing to inspect the large wolf paw.

"W-what about my paw?" Riza asked hesitantly; rarely had she seen Reiri deeply interested in anything.

"It's…" Reiri poked the black pads a couple times, "squishy."

Riza's face lit up like a Christmas tree, "G-give me back my hand!" she yelled, trying to yank her paw back once more, pulling much harder this time around.

Kamura continued to keep the arm steady, holding it in place as much as she could with one hand while the other continued to inspect the paw, "I never realized it until now, but your pads are exceptionally soft!" Inwardly, she basked in the werewolf's embarrassment.

"Give. Me. Back. My. _Hand!_" The werewolf growled, giving her hand on final, powerful tug. The vampire's grip loosened as a result, some of her fingers slipping into the space between Riza's pads.

The next thing anyone knew, a girly "Kyaa!" filled the air, causing the room to grow deathly still. Everyone else in the room turned to the source of the sound, watching Riza hold her now-human arm close to her body, clutching it as if it was injured; her cheeks were flushed in a brilliant, dark mask across her face.

Realization dawned on the vampire and her mouth slowly twitched into a knowing smirk, "Are you," red eyes glinted mischievously, "_sensitive_ there?"

Riza, much to her dismay, could feel the rest of her face glowing brightly at being discovered, "Of-of course not!" she yelped.

The redhead shot up from her seat, still holding her arm close, "Whatever, I'm outta here," she said, briskly walking towards the door and opened it before calling over her shoulders: "The vampire whore can give the report!" She slammed the door on her way out.

There was a brief silence before Hime sighed, "May I have the report please?" she sounded exasperated.

"Certainly, Hime-sama," Reiri positively beamed, feeling quite smug at her recent triumph. _Fufufu, I'll have to log this newly found weakness for later._ For now, however, they had work to do: "Riza and I went down to the lake earlier tonight to check on the sightings of the skeleton horse reported to be found 'drinking' on nights of the half-moon…"

* * *

><p>Ha, I got the idea for this fic after remembering that my dog is rather ticklish between the pads of her paws. I thought, "Why not?" and wrote up this little piece. XD<p>

Anyway, please tell me what you think. This is my first piece for this series, so based on feedback, I'll know whether or not I'm doing okay on characterization and interaction and such. =)


End file.
